Dying Alone
by ForBetterOrWorse
Summary: The Red Hood is shot on patrol. As he lies dying in an alley, Jason has the chance to reflect on some of the choices he's made and the people he's pushed away.
1. Chapter 1

**Dying Young**

Summary: The Red Hood is shot on patrol. As he lies dying in an alley, he has the chance to reflect on some of the choices he's made and the people he's pushed away.

•••••••••••••••

Jason wasn't quite sure how long he'd been laying there, and as the blood pooled around his chest, he couldn't care less. Every breath was difficult; every one set fire to his lungs, burning him from the inside out. However, he continued stuggling for air, knowing that not doing so would result in his death.

Aww, hell, who was he kidding. He probably was dead the moment that that stray bullet managed to get past his armor. That bullet had soon been followed by another and another, until he lay still in one of Gotham's backalleys, every movement causing him an unbelievable amount of pain.

Jason didn't remember dying the first time hurting quite so bad. The again, he couldn't remember most of that day anyway. Just the part with the crowbar. His chest suddently erupted in pain, and he clutched at it, wanting for the pain to go away. He hacked violently, a dark liquid spraying out of his mouth, joining the rest of the blood on his chest. Jason could finally understand why Batman disapproved of using guns. If he got out of this, Jason swore he would never pick up another gun.

He slumped back on the ground, his eyes glazing over. He was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of killing, tired of everything, really. But mostly, he was tired of holding a grudge against Bruce and the rest of the family. He just wanted one of them to hold him until he stopped breathing in their arms. Any one of them would do, even the demon spawn or the replacement. He just didn't to be alone. Not anymore.

That wasn't going to happen. They hadn't cared when he died the first time. Why would they give a damn now? That was what had always bugged him. Not the fact that he'd been replaced (Bruce replaced Dick, too), or that he hadn't killed the Joker (because Batman would never kill, despite what Jason wanted), but that they hadn't fucking cared that he was gone. He died, and they continued on like nothing happened.

A tear slid down his cheek as he realized what was going to happen. He was going to die. Again. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. If there was someone to help him to the hospital, his death might have been preventable, but there was nobody. In life and death, he was alone.

...

And then he wasn't. A voice growled his name and strong hands gripped his shoulders, rolling him over onto his back. The same hands then tried to stem the bleeding by putting pressure on the multiple bullet wounds. Soon, the person gave up on that and pulled Jason's helmet off and cradled him in their arms. Jason sluggishly blinked, and eventually his eyes focused enough to see the last person he'd ever expect to find him.

"Bruce? The 'ell are you doin' 'ere?" He croaked out. He tried to sound indignant, but he found himself relaxing in Da-Bruce's arms. He could tell that Bruce noticed that, too.

"I'm not letting you die, Jay. Not again. Never again." And as his former mentor stood up, still holding Jason against his chest, Jason could almost believe that.

•••••••••••••••

A/N: And that's the end of my very first fic! If people really want me to continue it, I will, but for now it's a oneshot. Honestly, I'm just hoping it's not super crappy and that you people don't hate it. Also, this was inspired by Meeting At Night by anakinlove. go and check it out! Oh, and hey, if this is continued, keep in mind I will be ignoring practically ALL of the New 52, because it sucks. They sent Dick away to Bludhaven, made Roy wear a stupid baseball cap, and I have no clue where Wally, Steph, and Cass are BECAUSE THEY NO LONGER EXIST!

~ ForBetterOrWorse


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

•••••••••••••••

The dull ache in his chest was the first thing Jason noticed. He let out a groan and slid open his eyes. The sight of an unfamiliar ceiling awaited him. He turned over and glanced around the room, which only confirmed that he was in his old room at the Manor.

A girl with blonde hair poked her head in the room.

"YOU GUYS!" she shrieked, "He's awake!" She literally skipped across the room to get to his bed. "You gave us quite a scare when Bruce brought you back." She grinned at him. "Did you know you were shot seven times? Alfie had to dig out all the bullets when he fixed you up. That's got to be some sorta record."

Jason just gave her a blank stare. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Oh, right, you haven't met me yet. I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph. I'm also Batgirl and I brought waffles." She pulled a plate of them out from behind her back. " I figured you would be hungry. You were out for three days."

Jason gaped at her. "Three days! Shit, I gotta go!" He attempted to sit up, but she just pushed him back down.

"If this is about those drug dealers, Cass has got it covered. You are in no shape to leave. You nearly died. I don't think I've ever seen Bruce so freaked out. Speaking of Bruce, I think he wants to talk to you. Alfie said only one visitor at a time, so since I'm here, he can't come in." She stuck her head out in the hall. "HEY, BRUCE! It's your turn!" She hopped out of the room and Bruce entered.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Bruce shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Jason avoided eye contact with the man he had resented for so long.

"I'm sorry."

Ok, Jason hadn't expected that. He wasn't sure exactly what Bruce was apologizing for, but it didn't make any difference. Batman apologizing was a miracle in and of itself.

Bruce's hand reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, but then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jason's forehead. He turned to leave, but Jason grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry, too." He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. "You know, for killing all those people and trying to kill you guys. It wasn't the nicest thing to do." Jason could almost imagine that Bruce smiled.

••••••••••••••

A/N: I decided to continued this. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I was going to make this longer, but thought this would be a good spot to end it. I think this story is going to be around 7 or 8-ish chapters, but I'm not sure. Coming up next chapter: Dick, Damian, Tim, Alfred Awesomeness, and possibly Cass and Babs. Remember, reviews make me happy. And I write when I'm happy. (hint-hint)

~ForBetterOrWorse


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

•••••••••••••••

When Jason woke up the next morning, Dick was there. He was sitting at Jason's desk, waiting. As soon as he saw Jason's eyes flutter open, Dick marched up to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Morning, Jay," he chirped.

"Fuck off, Goldie. I need my beauty sleep." Jason mumbled.

"I don't think any amount of sleep is gonna help in your case, Jaybird." Jason glowered at Dick and slugged his arm. Dick chuckled and held his hands up. "I just came in here to inform you that Bruce got you resurrected in the eyes of the law. Congrats, Little Wing, you're no longer legally dead."

"He WHAT?!" Jason snapped. "How the hell did he do that? Why did he do that? I LIKED being legally dead. It made my Red Hood activities harder to track!"

"And that's exactly why he did it." Dick stated calmly. "I think he wants you to come home and while there are many things in the way of that, two of the big ones are the Red Hood and the fact that you're dead as far as the law is concerned. This is killing two bird with one stone. As for how he did it, he's the goddamn Batman."

"That doesn't give him any right to do that without asking me," Jason raged, "Let me up. I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Bruce is away on Wayne Enterprises business for a day or two. You'll have to wait until then. Oh, and Jason?" He pulled Jason into a brief hug before exiting the room. "I missed you, Little Wing."

Jason must have dozed off at one point, because the next thing he knows, Alfred is shaking him awake.

"Lunch, Master Jason?" he inquired.

"Thanks, Alfie." Jason smirked. Alfred set the tray on Jason's lap, as Jason was still too weak to anything but sit up.

"It is a pleasure to have you back at the Manor, Master Jason." Alfred stated before leaving Jason to eat.

He was about half way through the meal when the replacement decides to show up. He just stood there for a while, watching Jason eat, before speaking.

"I don't trust you." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I know. The feeling's mutual. Now, are you gonna let me eat, Pretender?" he sneered.

Tim sighed. "Look, if you're moving back here, I need to be able to trust you not to try to kill me. I'm not sure I can."

"Well, what am I supposed to say that'll make you trust me? Exactly, there's I can say that'll convince you to trust me. And, since I feel like telling the truth, I can't guarantee that I would deserve that trust." he grumbled, " Besides, I might not stay here. Bruce was an ass, again."

"That sucks. Steph was looking forward to seeing you again. She wouldn't stop talking about it. Although, because you have to stay here until your injuries have healed, she might still be able to see you."

Tim moved to the door. Before he could leave, however, Jason coughed.

"I just want to apologize for the incident at the Tower." He muttered, avoiding Tim's gaze.

"It's fine." And then Tim was gone.

An incredulous snort came from the corner of the room.

"I cannot believe Grayson and Brown actually enjoy your company." A haughty voice quipped.

"Demon child? How long have you been there?" Jason asked, surprised he didn't notice Damian's presence.

"Tt, I have been here since Pennyworth brought the meal for you. I do not understand why my father wastes his time on you," he sneered. "You are clearly a lost cause and not worthy of any assistance. You are a murderer and a criminal. You belong in Arkham, not here."

"Oh, I'M the murderer? What's this heard about you and the Spook?" he chuckled. "Give it up, brat, I'm just as much apart of this family as you are."

An incredulous look passed across the child's face. "Family? We are not even related, Todd. Father and I are the only family here."

"That's only one type of family, birdie. Maybe one day you'll understand." He ignored the disbelieving glare that was sent his way. "Now leave me alone, kid. Why don't you people understand that I just want to sleep?"

Damian left, and Jason turned over, desperate to get some rest before the next member of his crazy family decided to show up.

•••••••••••••••

A/N: There's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Don't worry, the story is far from over. Coming up next: Roy Harper shows his face! Oh, and if I accidentally call Stephanie Stephan, you can blame my stupid AutoCorrect. It's got this idea that Jason is a "list" instead of a lost cause and that Steph in Stephan. It even "corrects" words that aren't even spelled wrong by replacing them with something that doesn't make any sense. I think I've found all the places that it's screwed up, but tell me if I missed something.

~ForBetterOrWorse


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

•••••••••••••••

Over the next few days, Jason did as best as he could to avoid his family. It worked for the most part, however, there was one person who could always find him. Alfred. No matter where Jason went, Alfred would always show up to inform Jason that it was time for a meal or that he should change the bandages covering his torso. Screw Batman, Alfred was plenty capable of scaring the shit out of Jason.

About a week had passed since he was injured and that was when Dick decided if Jason wasn't going to spend time with them, he was going to find someone for Jason to spend time with.

"Hey, Jaybird! I brought you a friend!" Dick yelled. Jason was barely able to stop himself from groaning. "C'mon! It's just Roy! You like Roy! Well, at least you did when I took you to the Tower that one time."

" Tell Harper that he can go fuck himself," Jason hissed.

"See what I mean, Roy? You two are perfect for each other!" The acrobat squealed.

"Are you trying to set us up on a date or...?" A rough voice snickered.

"Shut up, Speedy. I was just saying that you guys have two of the worst attitudes EVER. Although, if you like, I can turn on some classical music and light the candles," Dick teased.

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm about to confess my undying love for a guy I barely know," the redhead snarked. "Get real."

"Hey, are you two gonna come in or do you feel like standing in the hall the whole day?" Jay complained.

The two former sidekicks strolled into the room. Roy's eyes lit up when he saw Jason.

"Crowbar boy! I haven't seen you since before you died!" he cried, ignoring the grimace Dick sent his way.

"Call me that again, and die, Harper," Jason snarled at Roy.

"Oh, still too soon? Man, it's been, what, five years? You guys gotta loosen up." Roy flopped onto the end of the bed and Jason sent yet another glare the archer's way.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Dick's phone went off.

'Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heaaaart, only girl in the wor-'

"Hey, Babs!"

"..."

"Oh, nothing. Just hanging around the manor. Pretty bored, actually."

"..."

"Sure, be there in a sec. Just gotta be back by eight. I got patrol with Roy then, before he leaves."

"..."

"Kay, I'll tell him that. See you in a minute, babe."

"..."

"Okay, I won't call you that anymore. See ya, babe!" Dick ended the call and shoved the phone into his pocket. "That was Babs. She needs Nightwing's help on a case. Jason, she said to tell you she's sorry about you getting shot. I kinda have to leave right now, because apparently the case is pretty urgent."

"Riiiiiight, a case," Roy rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Roy!" Dick stuttered.

"Just be sure to use protection, kids." Jason snorted. "We don't need any little Dicks running around the manor."

•••••••••••••••

A/N: I was going to have Babs actually make an appearance in this chapter, but it didn't work out and I ended up settling for a phone call. Hopefully, she'll show up in person later. Sorry about the wait on this chapter, I just got busy with the holidays and then I went on vacation. It was fun, but there was absolutely no time to work on a new chapter for the story. Hope you can all forgive me. Anyways, coming up next chapter: Roy and Dick have an "incident" on patrol.

~ForBetterOrWorse


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

•••••••••••••••

Jason woke up later that night to heavy footsteps moving down the hall.

"Shit! Jason! Come quick! It's Roy!" Dick yelled. Jason stumbled down to the cave, despite his chest throbbing in pain. Alfred had been reducing the amount of painkillers he was giving Jason, and his chest didn't like that idea. When he made it down the stairs (Can we get a fucking ELEVATOR, somebody?), he was greeted by the sight of Arsenal curled up in a dark corner, shivering despite the warm temperature. Nightwing was kneeling next to him, looking concerned.

"What the hell happened?" As he asked that, his eyes traveled over Roy, looking for injuries. The only thing he could spot was a speck of blood in the crook of Roy's elbow. It almost looked like a needle ma- oh shit.

"Some drug dealer thought it would be funny to shoot Roy up with heroin. We're lucky he didn't OD. It's almost out of his system, but he's still going to have to go through withdrawal. Again." Nightwing growled. By then, a crowd had gathered. It consisted of the Demon, Replacement, Cass, Steph, Alfred, and Bruce, who was apparently back from his trip.

"Are you going to help him kick it again or...?" That was the Pretender. What an idiot. Of course Dick was going to help Roy.

"No. I'm taking him to Ollie."

"Are you INSANE? Dick, Ollie wouldn't help the first time, he didn't care enough. Why would this be any different?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass if doesn't and I'm sure Jason will, too."

He smirked. "Damn straight."

After Dick left with Roy and most of the family had left for their rooms upstairs in the manor, Jason and Bruce were the only ones left in the cave. So, he did the logical thing. He walked up and slugged Bruce in the face.

"What was that for?" he asked, shocked by the burst of anger.

" For screwing with my life without asking me," he snarled, going to punch Bruce again. Batman grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"What exactly did I do?" he said in a strained and angry.

"For telling the world I'm back! I'm not gonna be able to go anywhere in civvies without being recognized because of YOU !" he spat. He swung at Bruce again, and ended up shattering the glass case around his old uniform. Bruce stared daggers at Jason.

"Are you happy now, Jason? You broke your own memorial," Bruce growled.

"Why not! I didn't another reminder of my death and ressurection. I doubt you liked the reminder of your greatest failure. Besides, that was a memorial for a good soldier. Since when have I been that?" Bruce remained silent, and Jason let out a choked laugh. " I don't know why I came back. I'm not wanted here and I don't want to be here. So, fuck you, Bruce. I'm gone."

Jason stormed upstairs. He paused in his old room to gather his Red Hood gear, before trudging out the main doors of the Manor, ignoring Alfred's objections.

•••••••••••••••

A/N: I know this is short. Sorry. Next chapter should be up soon. I forgot to say last chapter, but Dick's ringtone was Only Girl in the World, which I totally own, because I am Rihanna. I wish. Anyways, we probably won't hear about what happens with Roy and Ollie 'till later on. Next chapter: Cass gets mad and Bruce does a bunch of moping around. Remember to review. Listen to me, I'm famous.

~ForBetterOrWorse


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

•••••••••••••••

Over the next days, Jason went back to his old routine, minus the patrol because of the whole shot-multiple-times-in-the-chest thing. His old routine consisted of getting piss drunk and banging any chick that was willing.

Jason tossed the half-empty bottle of vodka across the room, chuckling as it shattered against the wall, splattering alcohol everywhere. He couldn't care less. He rolled of the coach and onto the carpet. Unsteadily, he got to his feet and stumbled to the kitchen. Mumbling to himself, he rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a new bottle of beer. He teetered his way back to the coach and plopped down. He grabbed his headphones and iPod and started blasting Eminem. Before he knew it, he was singing along.

"Now I'm gonna make you dance, get your chance, yeah boy shake that ass! Whoops, I mean girl. Girl, girl,girl. Now you know you're my world. Alright. Now lose it. Just lose it. Go crazy, go baby. Go baby. Mm-nmnm, touch my body. Mm-nmnm, touch my body. Yeah, boy, just touch my body. I mean girl just touch my body," he slurred.

"Please never try to rap. EVER. AGAIN." The voice startled Jason, causing him to start forward, and in turn, fall off the sofa and onto his face.

"Shiiit, baby bird. Just knock next time," he grumbled, rubbing his face.

"It's more fun seeing you fall on your ass," Tim shrugged.

"Apparently," he snorted. "What the hell do you want?"

"Come back with me. Bruce is brooding, Dick is pouting, and Stephanie says she's going take a stapler to your nuts if you don't return," he smirked. "I'd come back if I were you. She wasn't bluffing."

Jason chuckled dryly. "They don't care. Didn't give a damn when I died, didn't try to avenge me."

"Dick killed the Joker."

Jason whipped his head around to stare at Tim, disbelief etched across his face. " What?"

"You heard me. While you were...gone, Dick thought the Joker had killed me and he flipped shit. He beat the Joker so bad his heart stopped and I had to drag him off of him," Tim whispered.

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?" Jason snapped, "he did something for you that he and Bruce wouldn't do for me. All that does is confirm that I'm not part of your precious little group."

"He wasn't planning on killing the Joker. He was upset, but he's not a killer. He went there to beat the crap out of him, sure, but not to stop his heart for a few minutes. He was sent over the edge by a comment the Joker made. He said, "Oh, come on! I hit Jason harder than that. Heh. That was his name, Jason, right?" After that, Wing just grabbed him by the throat and pounded the life out of him," Tim paused and took a shaky breath, "Bruce was a mess after your death. I only ever even became Robin because I saw how badly Batman needed someone to reign him in. Just come back. You're making everyone miserable."

Jason scowled. "Fine, I'll come, but only for Alfred's cooking. I burnt down the kitchen last time I tried to make anything."

•••••••••••••••

A/N: I was going to end it here, but then I had an idea!

•••••••••••••••

Jason quietly descended down the stairs leading to the cave. He wanted to find Bruce and maybe not apologize, but at least talk things over. As the cave came into view, Jason was shocked by what he saw.

Bruce was standing in front of the glass case. As in, THE glass case containing his old uniform. Bruce tiredly rested his forehead against the smooth glass, gazing in at the uniform. That gesture of setting his head on the case, such a simple action, meant everything. That simple motion meant that Bruce cared, that he wanted things to be like they were, that he wanted Jason home.

However, that gesture did NOT mean so much to Jason that his breath caught in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes. No, the reason that he didn't speak as he went up and wrapped his arms around his father was that no words were needed.

And he did NOT bury his face into Bruce's shoulder to hide his tears.

Not at all.

••••••••••••••••

A/N: So that's it. The story is almost over, unfortunately. I know it's not amazing, but it's the effort that counts, right?

Right?

(Silence)

You guys suck. :)Anyways, sorry for the slightly late update, I was procrastinating. (AKA being lazy). Virtual cookies to whoever can tell me the name of the song Jason was listening to WITHOUT having to look it up. I love that song. Eminem just seems like something Jay would listen to. Anyways, next chapter: A doped-up Roy is dumped at the Queen Manor (?). How does Ollie react?

Read and review. Especially review. It'll help guilt me into updating faster.

~ForBetterOrWorse


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

•••••••••••••••

Roy awoke with a strong sense of déjà vu. Also, nausea. He rolled out of bed and struggled to the bathroom. After removing the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he just sat there, resting his head against the edge. Eventually, he sat up and slowly made his way back to bed, his muscles screaming in protest. For a while he just stretched out on the bed, trying to block out the agony throbbing in every pore, every cell of his body. His eyes shot open. Wait... why was he in his old bedroom? His head pounded and he shut his eyes. He could think later.

He drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few hours until the creaking of the door awoke him fully. He groaned, but didn't react other than that. A gentle hand carded through Roy's hair.

"Ollie," Roy mumbled, "What are you doing? Why are you helping?" Why do you care?

Ollie sighed. "Making up for last time, kiddo. I'm gonna go get you some aspirin and water, kay?"

He left the room and came back a moment later with a glass. Roy took the pill and drank the water. He almost immediately sat straight up and stumbled to the toilet. Ollie followed and rubbed Roy back as he threw up. Roy continued to dry heave after his stomach was emptied. He slumped back against Ollie's chest. Ollie wrapped his arms around Roy.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm so sorry," he whispered. Ollie couldn't help but think of how, if Dinah and Hal hadn't stepped in, Roy would have had to go through an even worse withdrawal alone, because Ollie's head was too far up his own ass to see when his boy, his son needed his help.

"S'okay, Dad," Roy mumbled . His breathing evened out and became heavy. Ollie realized that he had fallen asleep. He picked up his kid and carried him to the bed, tucking the sheets in around him. Ollie brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

" Goodnight, kiddo."

•••••••••••••••

A/N: Ok, I was rereading this story, and I realized that it really wasn't the best thing I've ever written. It's kinda rushed. So I'll be editing the chapters one by one. Also, I'm out of ideas for this book, so this likely could be the last chappie unless any of you have ideas that you would like to tell me. And, in case any of you want to check it out, I'll be posting a collection of Batman oneshots later today!

~ForBetterOrWorse.


End file.
